Knowing Tenten
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Ask yourself this... Do you really know Tenten? Maybe you should see her from everyone else's point of view... [Tentencentric, slight NejiTen]


-0-

If you were to know Tenten like Maito Gai, you would know her as your brilliant flower of YOUTH! You would know her as a good student, a loyal, fragile flower (though she tells you otherwise all the time). You would see her almost as a daughter, or a niece, or something like that.

You would know her as the comrade that would take your Lee out to lift his spirits when he was rejected by his LOVE!, and keep those spirits up.

You would know her as a young girl.

_::I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am::  
_

If you were to know Tenten like Rock Lee, you would know her as a fellow YOUTHful human being. You would know her as a good comrade when the chips were down. You would know her as a good support-system when the object of your affections turned you down… again.

You would know her as a loyal chum, a good buddy, a teammate worth double her weight in gold. You would know her to fill your mother-ish, sister-ish needs, though you're not related in any way.

You would know her as a friend.

_::I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am::_

If you were to know Tenten like Haruno Sakura, you would know her as a fast friend. You would know her as 'one of the girls' in your little band, who, every once and a while, get together to gossip and other girly things. You would know her by the fact that she could be one of your greatest rivals, and are thankful that she is one of your greatest allies.

You would be able to recognize and associate with her in the ways you look at the ones you love. You would know her as another Tsunade-admirer, among other things. You would know her as another Konoha kunoichi, striving to achieve greatness and beyond.

You would know her as a fellow girl.

_::I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am::  
_

If you were to know Tenten like Tsunade, the Hokage, you would know her as a headstrong, polite young woman, with a fetish for weapons (and that's not a bad thing). You would see her as one of the people you would choose to be the future Hokage, but know she would not accept the job, being a friend of that brat, Uzamaki Naruto's.

You would know her as an able-bodied young kunoichi, with a thirst for strength and meaning. You would know her as to not be taken lightly.

You would know her as a fighter.

_::I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am::  
_

If you were to know Tenten like Hyuuga Hinata, you would know her as the girl who discreetly liked her cousin, and not so discreetly admired his genius. You would know her as the one girl you could really talk to without stuttering much. You would know her as the one fellow being that really listened.

You would know her as one of the few girl-friends you have (not that you have many guy-friends wither, but still…). You would know her as a very admirable woman.

You would know her as a sister.

_::I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am::  
_

If you were to know Tenten like she knows herself, you would know her as a so-so ninja. You would know her to try; to strive for the greatness that her idol, Tsunade-sama, achieved. You would know her as a hopeless weapons fanatic, who tried her best at everything she did, until it brought her to unconsciousness.

You would know her as a mediocre kunoichi... not that you'd let anyone else say that.

_::I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am::  
_

If you were to know Tenten like Hyuuga Neji, you would know her an anchor to sanity. You know her to be someone to protect, though she doesn't need protection. You would know her as a woman who didn't need (and currently didn't (_better not_) have) a man in her life. You would know her as a strong, independent, beautiful-

Ahem.

… independent, happy-go-lucky kunoichi, worthy of your time (in which very few are). You would know her as a formidable foe in combat, no matter how you try to hide the fact. You would know her as a friend where you've never had one before, a girl like you've never known before, a comrade where other comrades fall short.

You would know her as the one who can understand what you mean when you don't say a single word. You would know her as the one that could read your mind, though you are the only one with that ability. You would know her as the one who tries so, so hard, but cannot hide her emotions behind her dark brown eyes. You would know her as the one you can read through their eyes alone.

You would know her to do anything for those she held dear, and secretly loved that you were one of those people. You would know her as your only female teammate, and your responsibility. It didn't matter that you were never personally given that task or not; instinct was the thing that convinced you.

You would know her as a thing of Fate; why else would you know her? You would know her as the human you would trust your life most with, and you the one she trusts hers with. It must have been destiny.

You would know her as yours.

_::I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am::_

But, then again, you could never know Tenten like Neji.

-0-

_**:;:owari:;:**_

-0-

**Dudes… watch Tenten by HinataHaruno on YouTube. Not even joking. Go do it now. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or _I Am_, by Hilary Duff.**

**-ByakuganMistress**


End file.
